Curious Minds
by cheekymice
Summary: Never underestimate the power of the sweatpant! A Ryan and Summer comedy of errors.


**Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine, Sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with The OC**

**Curious Minds**

Summer couldn't remember when she started getting turned on by the mere sight of Ryan… Actually that was a downright lie, she can remember the exact moment when she'd become obsessed. It had been late one Saturday morning and she and Seth had been sat in the kitchen talking about a costume design for Little Miss Vixen when a sleepy, tousled haired Ryan had wandered in. Ryan had slumped his way to the fridge to get the milk and grunted a greeting. It was when he'd turned around from the fridge… _THAT _was the moment.

Summer had gasped; his sweatpants left nothing to the imagination, nothing! The fabric clung to every contour in a way that made Summer blush and look away. She could see him out of the corner of her eye reaching into the cupboard to retrieve a box of cereal and her eyes had been drawn back to the forbidden zone. She'd started to frantically sharpen Seth's pencils to stop her eyes from straying but stopped when she'd realized that jabbing the long pencils into the round hole of the sharpener was probably some sort of subliminal Freudian thing and she must cease immediately. She desperately focused on the sketches in front of her, trying to get the images out of her head.

She heard a voice break through the fog that had settled in her brain; Ryan was apparently asking if she had finished her English assignment. He had perched on one of the stools, his bare feet on the rail and his legs apart. He was holding the bowl near his chin and was steadily chewing his was through mouthfuls of Froot Loops.

Good God, why was she the only one aware that Ryan was totally on display? The action of sitting down had tightened the thin fleece somewhat around that area… She'd muttered a reply and tried to keep her eyes level with the cereal bowl as she talked but Ryan's groin seemed to have a magnetic pull all of it's own. She couldn't stop her eyes from looking. This was not good, the sight of Ryan's covered cock should not be getting her this hot and why did she seem powerless to give one of her trademark bitchy comments to Ryan, he'd be more embarrassed than her, in fact she'd predict that he's be mortified and probably never wear sweats again. There was the answer, the thought that she'd be responsible for denying the world the fine sight of Ryan walking around in his sweatpants made Summer keep her mouth shut and her eyes fixed on somewhere less distracting, so she locked her eyes on the table in front of her, at the sketch book, the vase of flowers, at anything that wasn't Ryan's cock.

Sunmmer tried to focus on Seth, Seth her boyfriend, pseudo brother of Ryan…the light of her life…O.K that was stretching it a bit but anything to rid the guilty thoughts that were rushing around her head regarding his best friend, she realised it wasn't working when she started fantasising about running her fingers along the soft tissue nestling against Ryan's thigh in the hope of awakening it. What the hell was happening to her? She had to go and get some fresh air immediately, She had hightailed it out of there with an excuse that she had a manicure appointment, and left the pair of them thinking that she had probably lost her mind as she'd practically run out of the house in her haste to escape. She had sat in her car for a good few minutes before she could rid herself of the image of Ryan's impressive package so perfectly outlined. Hmmm, She was now pretty sure that Ryan had been circumcised.

That night she'd dreamt of Ryan, well more to the point, she'd dreamt of Ryan's penis and what she wanted it to do to her. In her dream state she had been bold and walked right up to him in the kitchen as he'd reached up for the cereal and just yanked down his pants. Her hand had grasped around his shaft, pulling him off in the kitchen with Seth sat there as if it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be jerking off his friend in front of him… that had been the moment she had awoken all flustered, feeling slightly dirty that Ryan and Ryan's anatomy had invaded her dreams but it didn't stop her from laying in bed and wondering what it really looked like in the flesh.

She found herself gazing at Ryan's pants a lot over the next few days. It was consuming her, if she could just see it then maybe, just maybe Ryan would stop invading her dreams. She was surprised that no one else had noticed her constant groin watch. Seth was certainly reaping the benefits of her little obsession, she found herself dragging him off at strange times of the day for a quick grope to try and sate herself but it didn't help. He wasn't Ryan.

She also found excuses to stray into the pool house in hope of finding Ryan in a state of undress, Hell… it was worth a go, Seth was always managing it but the closest she'd come to a peek was when she'd barged in on him and Marissa as they'd been indulging in a spot of heavy petting but stupid Marissa had gotten in the way as Ryan had hurriedly zipped himself up, thus denying her a look.

She had even questioned Marissa about Ryan, about how he measured up, about how he performed, so obsessed was she but Marissa was frustratingly coy on the subject of her sex life with Ryan. Didn't she know that's what best friends were supposed to talk about? If Marissa had just told her some juicy details, then maybe she wouldn't have had to do what she did that fateful night. Marissa could have saved her from making the biggest ass in the word out of herself.

She had been to a party with Seth, Margarita's had been drunk…a whole lot of Margarita's. Seth had all but passed out in the cab on the way home. Summer had managed to wake him at his house and haul him up the front steps and into the front door safely. She had had every intension of getting back in the cab and going home but drink had made her bold so she paid the man and watched him drive off down the road. She weaved her way down the path and around the side of the house.

The lights were on in the pool house, she expected to find Ryan propped up on his bed with a book but the sound of the shower running in the bathroom made her want to do a little victory dance…. this was so much better. She pushed open the door and was engulfed in a humid fog of hot steam. She could see Ryan's silhouette behind the shower curtain, she gave a delicate little burp and grabbed the material and pulled it along its rail. The sight of a very naked, very wet and very soapy Ryan rewarded her. So he was looking at her with a horrified expression on his face, she could deal with that. What mattered was that she had achieved her goal or at least one of them. Ryan reached over and pulled a towel from the rail to cover himself, Summer giggled as he tried to wrap the hand towel around his hips.

"What the hell? Get out, get out!" Ryan was so cute when he was flustered Summer decided.

She grinned and let herself be pushed out the door and into the main room.

"Summer you're drunk, where's Seth?"

"Oops I've lost Seth but that doesn't matter…got you!" She swayed and fell into his chest; he steadied her with one arm whilst annoyingly keeping the other firmly on the towel.

She snaked her hands under the white fluffiness and made a grab for him, her hand cupping the warm damp prize.

Ryan jumped as if he'd been scolded knocking over a chair as he stepped back.

"Whoa, whoa …what the fuck Summer?" He dropped the towel and grabbed at her wrists.

"Don't be shy Ryan, you know that I've always wanted you."

Ryan looked desperately at the towel now lying on the floor, obviously weighing up the option whether modesty was better than self-preservation. He went for modesty…big mistake. As soon as he let go of her hands she lunged, he flew backwards into the table by his bed knocking over the lamp; it shattered into a thousand pieces. Summer hoped for a second that it wasn't expensive before she continued with her task…operation seduce Ryan Atwood. She barrelled into him and pushed him down on the bed and leapt on top of him, he tried to twist and turn away from her mouth as she tried to kiss him. What was with him? Why was he acting like a fucking vestal virgin? This was getting tedious. She'd break him if it was the last thing she did. Her hand found his cock again and she gave him a playful squeeze, the startled bunny rabbit look was back as he flipped her over and scrambled up off the bed but lost his balance and landed flat on his ass on the floor.

"Summer, what the hell do you think your doing?" He rubbed his elbow and somehow managed to look like a cross between a wounded puppy and a poster boy for a thousand schoolgirl fantasies, with his wet hair flopping over his eyes and his muscles flexing.

Summer sat up on the bed and decided to change track, she ignored the slight spinning of the room and pushed ahead.

"Come on Ryan, no one will know…this is between you and me."

She crawled forward, using her cleavage to its full advantage.

"Haven't you ever been curious as to what would have happened if we had hooked up that first night you came to Newport? I've been thinking about it a lot, I think about you when I touch myself Ryan."

Hello, He'd gone still now as he listening to her words, she felt bad about using the contrived line about touching herself, she had known that uttering it would be like waving kryptonite at Ryan's superhuman 'do the right thing' programming, it had definitely having the desired effect as she saw a certain part of him rising to attention. Now was make or break time.

"You've got a curious mind Ryan…you MUST have thought about doing me too? We'd be great together, I mean, I've been eating salads and I love salads…but I want a big juicy steak tonight and we needn't tell people that I've broken my diet, right? What goes on in the pool house stays in the pool house."

"Summer, you're drunk and you are so going to regret this in the morning." He got up and grabbed the towel and wound it around his waist, he looked embarrassed, as it did nothing to cover his excitement.

"I think you'd better go."

What the hell, he was still holding out. Was he made of stone? Summer giggled to herself thinking that by the looks of him a certain part of him was although not stone, was definitely made of wood at the moment. What the hell would make him crack? Damn him for being the hero, the one that wouldn't rock the boat, they one guy with principles. She narrowed her eyes as she had a flash of inspiration. What was the one thing that Ryan could not resist…she ducked her head and let out a series of load sobs. Bingo, she felt Ryan sit down on the bed next to her and let herself be enveloped in his arms as he stroked her hair and whispered 'Shhhh, shhh, it'll be alright' in to her ear. Sucker.

This time when her hand reached for him instead of a rebuff, she felt him gasp. No man, no matter how principled was going to turn down a stroke when he was that hard. She flipped off the towel and straddled him keeping her hand firmly grasped around his shaft, giving him no excuse to wuss out again.

She licked a line down his chest and headed for her prize, once she got him in her mouth she knew that there would be no turning back for Ryan, she could do things with her tongue that he could only dream of. She looked deep in to his eyes and he held her gaze, the anticipation was already there for her to see.

Victory was short lived as her stomach revolted, it executed a couple of flip-flops and she clamped her hand over her mouth. Ohh Crap. Ryan moved like greased lightning; he grabbed her other hand and pulled her off the bed and toward the bathroom. They got halfway before the first onslaught, Summer made a note to herself for future reference…don't vomit with your hand in front of your mouth as this results in a certain amount of sprayage. Second note to herself …do not throw up on the person that you are trying to seduce, this is not remotely a turn on. She stood and watched as Ryan grimaced and shut his eyes as the contents of several pitchers of Margs and a large slice of masticated pepperoni pizza dripped down his front. He propelled her onwards to the bathroom and held her head as the second wave struck. The embarrassment she felt was indescribable, she just felt miserable, she didn't even care that Ryan was buck-naked anymore because like ew, he was covered in sick now, care of herself admittedly but ew! Yup, this had to go down in the annuls of time as the worst seduction routine in history.

* * *

Summer woke up with a raging thirst, she opened her eyes expecting to see her pastle pink room but when she blinked her eyes again she found that she was in Ryan's pool house. The smell of disinfectant assaulted her nose and with it came the memory of the previous nights episode. She looked down at herself and found herself wearing a tee shirt and a pair of very baggy sweatpants, which definitely wasn't hers. She made her way into the bathroom and found her dress wet and hanging over the shower rail and an assortment of wet towels in the base of the shower. Ryan had obviously been busy cleaning up after last night. She groaned as she remembered projectile vomiting all over a very naked Ryan. Ooh God, she had been about to…to…when she had…She was seriously considering emirgrating now. Leaving Newport was the only thing for it; she could certainly never face Ryan again.

She grabbed her bag from the side and crept out of the door. She stopped dead when she saw Ryan was sat in one of the chairs by the pool, his head snapped up as he heard the door open. For the first time in weeks she didn't experience any form of desire when she saw him. She felt her cheeks flush red.

"Remember…what went on in the pool house _STAYS_ in the pool house Ryan!" She hissed at him.

"Sister, that is _FINE_ by me." Was the only thing he muttered as he got up and stalked into his room and slammed the pool house door behind him.

Stupid Chino, he left nothing but trouble in his wake she thought as she stalked down the drive. She hitched up the sweatpants. She was going to have a ritual burning when she got home; these sweatpants had a lot to answer for.

**Fin**


End file.
